1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling method for an imaging apparatus and the imaging apparatus, which is provided with a function of converting an optical image to an electric signal by a photoelectric conversion image pickup device, and particularly to an adjustment of a display device which electrically detects a tilt of the imaging apparatus, and performs tilt display corresponding to the tilt information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some imaging apparatus, such as a digital camera provided with the function to convert an optical image into electric information with a photoelectric conversion image pickup device, are provided with the tilt indicator. Some imaging apparatus such as a digital camera having a function of converting an optical image to an electric signal by a photoelectric conversion image pickup device is provided with a tilt indicator. This tilt indicator detects a tilt by the tilt detection unit such as an acceleration sensor or a gyro sensor, then processes the detected signal to calculate the tilt angle, so that the tilt indicator provides a display corresponding to the tilt angle on its monitor screen. Thus, the tilt indicator can be called a type of electronic level. With an imaging apparatus such as a camera provided with the tilt indicator, a user can determine the horizontal and vertical directions of the imaging apparatus while looking at the display of the tilt indicator. Thus, such an imaging apparatus is effective, for example, when a user wants to shoot the horizontal line on the screen horizontally with a high accuracy, or wants to shoot a vertical surface of a building on the screen vertically with a high accuracy.
The manufacturing process of such an imaging apparatus includes calibration of a tilt of an image pickup device (for example, a solid state image pickup device such as CCD) to be incorporated into the imaging apparatus, and an output of the tilt detection unit such as an acceleration sensor, or a gyro sensor. The tilt angle with respect to the horizontal direction of the main body of an imaging apparatus is called a roll angle, which appears as a tilt with respect to the horizontal direction on an image pickup screen.